A Face de Gêmeos
by RoninLovers
Summary: "No início, cair no mundo e ser dona do meu destino, me pareceu uma ótima idéia, só não pensei que o futuro pudesse ser tão incerto e perigoso." Esta história faz parte de "Confissões" do grupo RoninLovers. - Heisuke x O.C.


**N/a**: Olá, pessoas! Demorei muito, mas enfim o prólogo chegou.

**Obs**: As personagens de Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan não me pertencem. A história faz parte das "Confissões" do grupo RoninLovers. A personagem Kira Fujimoto é da minha autoria, as outras O.C.'s que apareceram, são criações dos outros membros do grupo. Quanto ao Heisuke, peguei ele emprestado, mas estou tentada a não querer devolver. xD

**Obs²**: Futuramente terá spoiler. Quanto a classificação, rated M, porque provavelmente terá cenas de sexo, violência e palavreado chulo.

**Resumo**: "No início, cair no mundo e ser dona do meu destino, me pareceu uma ótima idéia, só não pensei que o futuro pudesse ser tão incerto e perigoso."

**

* * *

**

**A Face de Gêmeos**

_Confissões de Kira Fujimoto._

* * *

**Prólogo**

****

**

* * *

**

Já era por volta de meia-noite. Os passos curtos e fortes eram escoltados por todas as ocupantes da pequena fila indiana.

A maldita velha dona do orfanato marchava de um lado para o outro, encarando-nos com aquela cara de dragão, achando que causaria algum temor. Em mim, só provocava aborrecimento. Já nas outras meninas, pela tremedeira, que era perceptível, era puro medo. Dez minutos haviam se passado desde que ela havia nos convocado sem dizer uma só palavra.

Alguém deveria avisá-la que somos órfãs, não videntes. Fiquei tentada a dizer-lhe essa observação, mas não estava com vontade de causar problemas e sofrer algum castigo justamente nesta noite.

–Eu sei que uma de vocês roubou a minha bolsa hoje à tarde. – Ela apontou. A face amassada devido à idade avançada a deixava ainda mais horrorosa.

Senti as meninas estremecerem ao meu lado. Ninguém ousava abrir a boca. Qual era o problema, afinal?

–Não vão falar, não é?

Arqueei a sobrancelha. Ela não percebeu meu gesto debochado. Típico. Essa velha maldita só sabia pensar em dinheiro, ou no quanto iria receber pelo dote de cada uma de nós. O que levava mais uma vez ao dinheiro.

Se dependesse de mim, ela não iria ter nenhuma migalha. Meus planos de fugir daquele lugar estavam mais firmes do que nunca.

–Vocês têm até amanhã para devolver o meu dinheiro. Caso isso não aconteça, irão pagar com suas línguas o que me foi roubado, suas pestes.

E girando nos calcanhares acabados, ela subiu as escadas. Um sorriso maldoso surgiu em minha face bronzeada. Espero que escorregue e morra sua velha porca.

–Sasami, pare de tremer de medo, por Kami! – revirei os olhos, entediada.

Não era possível que todas aquelas meninas tivessem tanto medo. Era só esperar o amanhecer e na primeira oportunidade empurrar aquela vadia escada a baixo. Quem iria suspeitar de nós? Com olhos de anjos e sorrisos cativantes... Mas, claro, ninguém aceitava as minhas opiniões.

Já havia me acostumado com o fato.

–O que quer que eu faça, Kira? – Sasami questionou ainda tentando conter um tremor pela espinha.

–Que aceite a proposta que lhe fiz. – Sentenciei. Percebi que Sasami mirava os próprios pés, ainda indecisa. Toquei seu ombro levemente e minha amiga me encarou com um pequenino sorriso.

–Às vezes acho que você é louca. – Ela riu. Esbocei um sorriso travesso.

–Não é loucura, nós temos o direito de sermos livres. – Determinei. – E não ser obrigadas a casamentos idiotas, com maridos idiotas, vivendo em clãs mais idiotas ainda, e enchendo o bolso dessa infeliz de dinheiro.

Sasami balançou a cabeça, rindo levemente. Ela sempre ria quando eu começava com esses discursos.

[...]

Quando percebi que todas já dormiam, retirei as cobertas e joguei as pernas para fora da cama, tentando ao máximo não fazer algum barulho. Aproximei-me sorrateiramente da cama de Sasami, que era ao lado da minha, e a cutuquei, fazendo-a despertar.

–Você tem certeza, Kira? Vai viver sozinha desse jeito, e sem dinheiro. Você só tem treze anos.

–Prefiro pedir esmola a viver aqui. – Suspirei. – Ou até mesmo procurar outro abrigo.

–Você vai ficar bem?

–Claro que vou, minha amiga. Você tem certeza de que não quer vir comigo?

–Eu já me conformei, Kira. Sei que não ia sobreviver neste mundo sozinha. Não sou forte como você.

Meus olhos marejaram, não gosto de chorar, mas iria sentir tanta falta dela. Era minha única amiga. Minha irmã.

Até onde sei não tenho parentes vivos, fui deixada em uma casa de desabrigados pela guerra entre os Clãs com apenas dois anos de idade e, por culpa dos mortos, estava fadada até hoje a morar com essa porca nojenta, nesta casa de órfãs.

–Não se preocupe comigo, Kira. Vou ficar bem. – Ela prometeu. No entanto não tinha tanta certeza de que isso fosse realmente acontecer.

–A gente ainda vai se encontrar, irmã.

Sasami alargou seu sorriso, mas as lágrimas ainda escorriam por sua face.

Coloquei a mão no bolso e lhe devolvi a bolsa que afanei da velha porca. Ela riu e correu até a bolsa, colocando o dinheiro no seu lugar. Não iria deixar aquela maldita castigar as meninas por algo que eu tinha feito, mesmo a minha vontade sendo levar todo aquele dinheiro, que com certeza iria me ajudar na fuga.

Passei a mão pelo rosto limpando uma pequena lágrima, sem que Sasami visse. Não poderia voltar atrás.

Minha expressão endureceu e ajeitei a bolsa de pano nas costas, que continha as poucas coisas que me pertenciam.

A partir de agora teria de seguir meu próprio caminho. Fazer o meu destino.

* * *

**N/a**: É isso aí, pessoas. Tentei fazer o melhor que pude. Espero que vocês gostem e leiam as outras confissões.

Beijos, e até logo!

Jade.


End file.
